


Determination.

by SoftChara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Determination, Flavor Text Narrator Chara, Horror, Melting, Narrator Chara, Reader Is Chara, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftChara/pseuds/SoftChara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"monsters' physical forms can't handle "determination" like humans' can. with too much determination, our bodies begin to break down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination.

She stumbled on her feet unsteadily for a few seconds. Then....

"No... NO!"

She suddenly regained her composure.

"I won't die! Alphys... Asgore... Papyrus... Everyone is counting on me to protect them! NNNNGAH!"

With a swipe of her spear, she changed the color of their soul.

"Human! In the name of everybody's hopes and dreams... I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

*Undyne looks determined.

Even as I said it, I knew they had noticed what was wrong.

They didn't attack again, they just stood there.

*UNDYNE 7 ATK -15 DEF

*The heroine that NEVER gives up.

"Come on, is that all you've got!?"

Bullet spears flew at their soul at such a fast rate that a couple of them slipped through their defenses and hit. They were, however, surprisingly weak now, dealing only 1 HP per hit.

*Undyne is smiling as if nothing is wrong.

Their eyes said it all. They knew that something was wrong here, very wrong.

*...The heroine that NEVER gives up.

"...pathetic. You're going to have to try harder than that!"

More spears. This time they were all blocked with relative ease.

*Undyne's body is wavering.

She continued to grin at them, as though she knew that she was going to take their soul and free the monsters.

They raised their glove-covered fist, but couldn't bring themself to swing.

"S-see how strong we are when we believe in ourselves?"

The stutter was not lost on them. They quivered, clearly shaken, as they blocked her next attacks. The spears were coming more slowly.

*Undyne's body is losing its shape.

Again, they rose their weapon. Again, they failed to attack.

"H... heh... Had enough yet?"

There was no longer any challenge in the spears. They moved ever slower.

*Undyne's body...

I stopped, unable to finish my sentence as we gazed upon her physical form, slowly phasing away.

"..."

She lowered her head. She was running out.

They couldn't make themself step forward, put her out of her misery, or something, anything other than just watch.

"... I won't... ... give up..."

There was no fight in the spears. They moved so slowly. They were so slow.

*...

I couldn't speak. We watched in horror as she continued to phase.

"... Ha... ha..."

She gave a halfhearted chuckle. Then she said a name.

"...Alphys... This is what I was afraid of... This is why I never told you..."

They whimpered weakly. They had never known.

She closed her eyes completely.

"..."

And then she opened them again.

"No... No!"

The phasing's severity only sped up against her renewing determination.

"Not yet! I won't die!"

Her entire body was phasing so quickly, too quickly.

"NGAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Suddenly, her physical form pulled itself together.

"I WON'T DIE!"

They gasped audibly as her body began to come apart in a completely different way. She wasn't phasing now. She was melting.

_"I WON'T DIE!"_

They covered their mouth with their hands, looking almost sick as she continued melting.

Her voice was losing its shape; becoming slower, becoming deeper. Although her deconstructing body caused her to slur her words, the phrase she spoke rang clear.

_**"I WON'T DIE!"** _

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I could only stare. Tears streamed down their face as they watched, too, in abject horror.

_** "I WON'T ** _

...I couldn't.


End file.
